Coasters like roller coasters typically include one or plural rail supported vehicles which are being moved along a track. Typically, a double rail is being used as a support device, which defines the track and supports the vehicle in an intended position. In order to increase the thrill and the suspense for the passengers, various track layouts can be implemented.
However, it is hardly possible to integrate the configuration of a roller coaster of this type into an existing landscape or environment. Furthermore, the passengers always see the rails along which they are moving and can thus easily anticipate the track layout.
An option to configure the rail configuration less conspicuous includes using a monorail track. However, the problem with this solution is that the options for variable track layouts with complex track figured are limited for conventional monorail coasters.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,760 B1 illustrates a rail track with two rails disposed vertically on top of one another. The rails or the suspension are conventional roller coaster rails or suspensions which are only rotated by 90° compared to a conventional roller coaster. The vehicles are configured as outriggers. This way, there is an option to implement two track paths in a single configuration which in particular saves support beams.